


《胭脂》

by xiaociwei



Category: nine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《胭脂》

*alpha王子异／beta蔡徐坤  
*其实还是一个我爱你我也是的俗套小车

 

 王子异发情了。

 是的，alpha也是有发情期的。  
 荷尔蒙味儿浓的化不开，未经主人同意就擅自把休息室当作源地摸着墙根儿溜着缝隙隐隐约约散向四周，充斥在整个走廊里，腻的嗓子连着全身一起发甜发腥，腥的朦媚羞怯，一抓就逃，只能是停留在鼻尖的一把空尘。  
   

  蔡徐坤此时就在走廊里站着低头看手机，他是为了练舞留到现在的，幽暗的蓝光洇在他半扇脸上，屏幕上的数字提醒着他现在已经是凌晨一点。  
  凌晨一点，该回家了。

 

  于是蔡徐坤摁灭了手机，鞋尖儿在地上挫了挫，“磕哒”脆生生的响声传来荡去的从走廊东方轻盈地扫到最西侧，他迈开了腿一步步向着休息室靠近。  
  他没有闻到这条长廊里遍布的味道，他是个beta，beta对信息素的敏感程度几乎靠近于那条“零界限”，就要低到海平面下面去。  
  何况就算他嗅到了，也不会辨认的出那是一股什么味儿——荷尔蒙，就连王子异本人也无法准确地描述。

 

  蔡徐坤一无所知地转动门锁，轻轻一扭就开了，上面湿滑的水渍沾在他手上，让他微微蹙起眉，他不知道这是王子异往自己身上泼凉水时弄上去的。  
  

  休息室里也黑漆漆的，蔡徐坤关上门准备去拿包儿，可就在脚后跟抵在门框上将要脱离的时候，他顿在了原地。  
  就在这本该静谧的房间里，似乎还充斥着一个人的喘息声，不同步的，不协调的，粗重的，和在一起让他背脊发凉。  
  手及其缓慢地抬起来想要触到灯的开关，空气里的奇异味道让蔡徐坤猜了个八九不离十——估计是哪个alpha躲在这里。

 

  他下意识地认为只要灯一亮就可以从尴尬又危险的桥段中脱身，队里的alpha都和他不熟，除了王子异，可王子异怎么可能会在这儿呢？  
  木地板被白光笼罩后亮得刺眼，蔡徐坤也随之愣在原地，长沙发上的人头发凌乱，正通红着眼睛望过来，哪能有别人呢，就是王子异。

 

  “子异……？你怎么在……唔……”

 

  吊顶的白炽灯闪着圈儿明暗交替地归于沉寂，沉重的喘息声喷在蔡徐坤脖子上，又痒又麻寻着暗蓝色血管儿的踪迹刺进去往他心脏处撞，他觉得自己是想推拒的，可不知道是因为那个大汗淋漓醒来的夜晚，还是因为alpha哑着嗓子的那声“帮帮我……”，藏着悸动恳求的低三下四，总之半边身子真实地软下去了，由着王子异把他拖到沙发上为非作歹。

 

  黑漆皮鞋是首先被蹬掉的，谁蹬掉的他们都说不清，光面儿倾轧地面，滚出一道不成圆的曲线，沉默地又透着石破天惊的巨响，仿佛他们的心口在五脏六腑里乱撞，却还是欢喜的不行。

  腿与腿交叠着像凑在一处的小鸟叽叽喳喳，蔡徐坤被整个人抱在王子异分开的两条腿上，双臂搂在他脖子上贴的极近。热烫摩蹭股缝似乎再也等不了般追南逐北，他慌了神，退缩般躲开脖子偏离了王子异舔舐亲吻的范围，手指蜷起来轻微地颤抖颤栗，一而再再而三逃避着落下来的炙热轻吻。

  “怎么了…… ”王子异把他的瘦削的背搂得更紧，胸腔烤着燃烧的噼里啪啦，仿佛在油锅里煎炸又添了柴火，要夺了他的命。

  “以前……你都怎么过的？” alpha的小臂火燎般嵌贴着他突出来的蝴蝶骨，浑身上下哪儿都是滚烫炽热的，仿佛日全食连着三天洒下不依不饶的种子在他血脉里打转，无论他怎么挣扎都不肯罢休，非要瞧着他一败涂地丢盔弃甲，千钧一发就要投降之际，蔡徐坤想到了这个问题，于是身陷囹圄却偏不低头了。

 

  王子异揉他皱成一团的白色短袖，薄的透水，仿佛能直接触碰光滑的皮肤，他希望这样就能缓解那团火，那堆消不下去的燥热。  
  以前发情期怎么过的，连他自己也不知道，反正尽是难受的，苦痛着，像地狱里给他千里迢迢送过来的折磨，只熬着，熬碎几个神智不清时抓着的白瓷碗，床单乱七八糟液体横陈，他常常能看见那张脸，那只手，握着圈着转着抚摸着，让他从地狱里乘着清云直往天堂里去，那里连罂粟都是纯白的，一朵一朵在盛夏的酷暑里绽放，熏的他飘然若仙，天堂每每都是炎热干燥的，只有那个人给他口水喝。

 

  接着他就又掉回酷刑里了，沉沉浮浮昏昏醒醒，在海面上徘徊着却彷徨找寻不到矗立的灯塔，只盼着那双手再来救他逃出生天。  
  现在那双手就环在他脖子上没有要走的意思，于是他在混沌的思绪中拽出一线臆想般的光明，去试探蔡徐坤偏过去的唇，他把他搂的死紧，“是你帮我过的。”他说。

 

  接着王子异的大腿蓦地沉重了些，是蔡徐坤完全坐在上面的证明，人本来也是单薄的，动作是令人安心的，带着厚重的信任感。可他又偏觉得不对，他陷在辣油星子里几近沸腾，蔡徐坤却浑身上下像从冰窖里出来一样凉，温和的热度是他硬渡过去的，仿佛大河上波涛闪着的金片，从街边路灯上借来，一关灯就没有了。

  这一刻王子异突然无比希望蔡徐坤是omega，会被他冲击的也发情，小猫一样蜷在怀里，袒露出白嫩的肚皮毫无保留地把自己献给他，omega是有腺体的，而标记象征着主权——每个alpha都想有这么一天，完全属于自己的爱人。

  但不是就不是，谁都无法改变既定的事实，他爱上的就是一个beta，从出生起似乎就与猛烈汹涌的情欲划清了界限，没关系，他也能软下来任他环着，就像现在。

 

  他有一肚子的话要说，全都堵在嗓子眼儿盘旋绕圈儿就是不能顺利地发出，于是最后他只埋头到蔡徐坤撑在薄皮下的锁骨处舔舐，留下一圈湿漉漉的痕迹，蔡徐坤就将头向后仰去，只剩一段柚白的颈混在窗外打过来的明明灭灭里。

  “可以……吗？”王子异向下流连的手停在腰带的缎面儿上，指腹蘸着唾液其实已经半钻半磨地埋在细腻的臀与紧身裤的罅隙中了，像月牙儿钻进云堆似的无遮无拦，也不情愿再出来。  
  他知道蔡徐坤是默许了，一言不发又铿锵有力，低吟从那张嘴里漏出来，但他就是想听那人回答，羞耻又腼腆，和在舞台上一模不一样的，把每一次擦肩而过都尽数补回来。

  “别……别问了…… ”蔡徐坤想去寻找他的皮鞋了，好像那个被丢弃的东西能拯救他，接下来的过程是漫长又痛苦的，他们都知道。

 

  于是手指先缩回来把腰带和裤子一并解开了，没有纽扣，可蔡徐坤还是听见“咔哒”的声音棉絮一样闷闷地进了他耳朵，那是他太紧张了，搭在一起的手心儿都冒了细汗。  
  裤子衣服连着腰带滚落到地面上步了皮鞋的后尘，这回是轻轻的落下去，尽管形状像小说里的怪兽，和黑暗融为一体来隐藏自己。  
  这回光裸了，蔡徐坤打了个寒颤，半数是因为皮肤暴露在空气中，半数是因为近在咫尺的热源真正地攀附着他了，无论是身上的哪一个部位。

 

  王子异伸了两只手指进去，内壁跟他想象的一样又不一样，火热紧致地吮吸浅浅抽动的指节，阻力像大团大团的云朵凑在一起就是不降雨，他想把手指换了，立马就插到底不顾一切地大开大合，可蔡徐坤是疼的，疼的塌了腰，beta没有那么多自动分泌的液体，他的紧致是青涩稚嫩的，也干燥敏感。

  “疼吗……”王子异开口，他不知道自己是怎么忍得住的，就像他不明白他是怎么挺过那规律又折磨人的发情期的。  
  蔡徐坤想说“你废话”，话都到了嘴边却又被自己咽回去，他知道王子异并不比他好受，媒体上报道的因发情期而出现的刑事案件屡见不鲜，他撞见的是王子异，本来就是一件幸运的事儿。

  于是他摇头，通红的耳垂儿晃动像新年旧巷里的小灯明烛，微光流萤渺茫。他知道这意味着什么，但他已经做好了承受一切的准备，决心下定的又快又狠，像赶着切断自己的退路。  
  

  王子异拿到了畅通无阻的许可证，于是手指如撕了墨守成规的封条一样甩开缰绳，他把蔡徐坤的哭腔堵回喉咙里，换上自己的舌，唇齿纠缠拉丝似乎暧昧的小蛇吐信。  
  甬道渐湿，如春雨连绵，他又加了手指，身体前倾要把怀里的人拆之入腹，嘴唇离开越过颈部下到胸口，那里很快就又红又挺了。  
  蔡徐坤半阖着眼压住呻吟，体内手指纵横捭阖让他不知所措，他暗暗盼望着狂风暴雨来的早一些再早一些，极乐和苦痛都太远太远，他想不出办法真正放松下来。

 

  三只手指能进出自如的时候，王子异终于能理直气壮地诱哄，“把腿再分开一点儿……”他说，一只手掰着蔡徐坤的皓白的腿往左往右，那人听话的不行，其实是因为腿根又烫又软的不受控制。

  “要是太疼了……你就告诉我……”他凑在蔡徐坤耳边，声音埋在黑暗里时断时续，怀里的人点点头，于是东西开始慢慢往里进，头部压进去的时候王子异才知道刚才的承诺就如同一张废纸没了作用，疼能怎么办呢，他退不出去也停不下来了。

 

  那东西一寸一寸割开云雾向里寻求破晓时蔡徐坤才后知后觉地感到疼，脸颊脖子的红晕上下了微雨，咸湿降到草木上熏出潮味儿来，湿润的汗珠一路滚下去被王子异舔掉，alpha的眼睛在房间里熬夜过后一样的通红，忘乎所以地试图强夺豪取。  
    
  “不行……太深了……”他跌坐在他腿上失去力气，几乎要抱不住那人的脖子，眼泪被逼的从眼角滑落下来，那是他痛苦大于欢愉的无声证明，窝在沙发上的姿势不好，入侵城池一样不得不一攻到底。

 

 腿与腿缠绵缱绻，温热贴和，beta半硬半软点在滑腻皮肤上，晕出一小片水渍，液体黏且清，抹了一手又掉下去聚成浅洼，蔡徐坤觉得自己仿佛陷在天堂地狱的交界边缘，哪儿也不是，就是人间，鲜活又脏乱。

 

 王子异含着他的喉结继续向上，遭到了阻力和顽固抵御也绝不回头，beta的哭腔拉的极长，时断时续包着渺矇，尾音颤动，蝴蝶的翅膀扑腾，觅着火种消失在窗棱里。

 

  东西停住不动，撑满整个真空地带，蔡徐坤在难言的酸胀中彷徨，晕头转向不知前方该朝哪儿走。  
  他鬼使神差地往下压，喉咙里堆满喘息和呻吟，手指扭在一起逃避现实，王子异却忍不了这个，于是猛地往上顶，瞳孔边充血，什么也不顾了。

 

  一旦开了头就刹不住闸，囊袋击打股部翻出啪啪声，攻势凶猛，几乎要把兽性全放出来。蔡徐坤在颠簸中失神，脖子上仰呻吟着倒气，这时他倒也不疼了，只是舒服，身前完全抬起头来蹭在王子异小腹上摩擦出红迹。  
  “慢……慢点…… ”他央求，以为这就是第一次也就是最后一次，哪里想得到这是以后他几乎每个暗夜繁星中都要告的饶。

 

  王子异咬着牙点头，可动作还是一如既往，一连串的亲吻落在光洁的胸膛上成为深红的樱桃色，这种时候没人能慢下来，他也不行。  
  “……你知道……我多早……就爱上你了吗？”

 

  蔡徐坤手指尖儿都烧红，前额里似乎岩浆溅落无法思考，只好摇头，他从没想过alpha和beta也能这么爽，愉悦漫上脊背让他打颤，背上汗毛轻细，王子异摸上去都是似有若无的痒。  
  “自从……”

 

  王子异忽而停顿着不往下续话，因为他突然也不知道是什么时候爱上的蔡徐坤，每个细节堆在一起成为堡垒黑塔，他坐在里面晃腿，想着塔什么时候搭起来的，结果是永远说不清的模糊，或许是从地基开始，又或许是在最后一块儿石头落成时，而黑塔不会塌，白石搭白塔，自古塌的都是白塔。

 

  因此他只用更高频率的撞击和顶弄来勉强圆上自己的话，心里藏着一点愧疚和一堆疯狂，他什么时候后悔过呢。

  蔡徐坤注意不到这些，事实上，他已经什么都听不清了，像夏天蒸桑拿，不管你是谁，反正最后的结果都是昏沉地热着。

  顶弄像马达，似乎小腹和小腹要碰头，内壁把自己摆成最合适的姿势来适应入侵，王子异在大开大合中更深地顶进去，下意识地不想弄清自己要去哪。

 

  还能去哪呢，蔡徐坤想，现在这个抱着王子异脖子的beta是他吗，如果是，舞台上那个又是谁呢，其实他谁也不是，又谁都是，都是他，床上床下的他。  
  内壁里涌起热流，温热淋了王子异，就像地下温泉刚打眼一样往上溅，“你的生殖腔……打开了……”他说。

  蔡徐坤仿佛溺水的人在混沌中抓住了最后一根稻草似的清醒过来，与无法聚焦的瞳孔搏斗，他开始往后缩，即使明知自己逃不了。  
  王子异把他往怀里带，“要不是你……我都快忘了……beta……还有生殖腔呢…… ”

 

  蔡徐坤什么都说不出来，还是摇头，咬着下嘴唇摇头，可身体往前弓，头几乎靠在王子异的肩膀上。  
  “要是再不说话……我就……进去了……”王子异吮住他耳垂，那儿正颤抖的一塌糊涂，性器往更窄的那条通道撞过去，一下比一下狠。  
  “啊……我不能…… ”蔡徐坤生生被逼出眼泪来，聚在眼角融于脸颊的红暈中又湿又嫩，“我不能……怀孕…… ”  
   

  什么叫不能怀孕呢，王子异下意识地想，接着又迅速把这个念头抛到脑后，他不知道也不想知道，beta在某种程度上来说确实是不能怀孕的，可也没准儿，谁能说的清这些。  
  后来王子异才了解，蔡徐坤从小被当成alpha养大，性别分化的时候成了beta，可青春期的时候喝了药，什么药他也不愿意提起，总之确实是不能生宝宝的。

 

  现在的他只想明白了表面的那一层，这就是允许他进去了，于是性器向那条狭窄的甬道里推进，把一切都甩在身外。  
  alpha的东西太可怕，蔡徐坤连小腿都痉挛，酸胀感把他充满了，这次怎么也无法避让，他只好又一次开口告饶，“子异……你慢一点…… 啊…… ”

 

  王子异这次确实是想慢的，他也清楚beta被alpha进入生殖腔有多难受，可他也真的分毫都停不下来了，一开始还是有规律的，到了后来只知道压着蔡徐坤的腿往里捅，毫无节奏可言，仿佛是太紧了，让他不得不猛力摩擦。  
  蔡徐坤从咬着下唇呻吟变成了乱七八糟的哭喊，他分不清到底是酸胀多一些还是愉悦多一些，他连自己在干嘛都再不想记得，总归是羞耻的，一切都像从未预测过的春秋大梦，唯一有区别的是他醒着，于是更真实。

 

  眼前仿佛一道白光淌过，王子异知道自己要成结了，他想退出来，可已经晚了，性器只进不出地往里撞，火热地跳动。  
  蔡徐坤当然明白这意味着什么，无数种思绪交织在脑海里一团乱麻，他觉得自己应该往后退，身体却不听使唤地一动也不动，任对面的人搓圆捏扁。  
  他真把自己都交出去了。

 

   于是结涨大了，王子异把自己埋在最深处，蔡徐坤眼皮抽搐，身前湿了一片，半白的液体是一点一点流出去的，仿佛攀登了极乐巅峰似的，手甚至都松了，幸亏王子异早把他搂住。  
     
  “我爱你。”在一片喘息声筑造的静谧中，王子异吻住了蔡徐坤汗湿的额头。

     
  蔡徐坤累的几乎睡过去，低低“嗯”了一声，嘴角扬起一个微小的弧度。  
  “我也是。”

 

The end.  
   


End file.
